Annie's 11th Birthday
by Annie1999fan
Summary: Annie's 11th birthday and adopting Molly based on the 1982 film


**Hey everyone! It's the 1982 Annie's birthfay (October 11th) so I decided to do a story for her lmao first time doing a 1982 story!**

After Annie's adoption in July everything in the Warbucks house changed. Annie brought so much joy and laughter into the house and Oliver and Grace just got married so now she has a mom and dad she's been dreaming of for 10 years! Annie loved living at the Warbucks mansion and love being the daughter of a billionaire. She started school in September and loved every moment of it. She never had any chance of an education at the orphanage so she caught up really well in all her classes especially reading and math.

As September flew by and at the beginning of October it was almost time to start planning Annie's birthday which is October 11th, her first ever real birthday in a real home. One night after dinner Grace decided to talk to Annie about her birthday plans. She found Annie in her room doing one of her favorite things, reading. Annie immediately put down her book and sat up after hearing Grace come in.

"hi mom!"

"hi sweetheart looks like someone has a birthday coming up! What would you like to do?"

since this was Annie's first time celebrating her birthday Grace thought Annie would have wanted a huge exciting party with a circus like her adoption party, friends from school and the orphanage and just about anything she could ask for. But after a minute of thought Annie gave an answer Grace wasn't expecting for someone who was celebrating her birthday for the first time ever.

"well I wanted to have Molly over for cake and a sleepover if that's not too much to ask."

Grace went to th bed and gave Annie a tight squeeze.

"My dear nothing you ask is too much! Daddy and I want to give you the best birthday you could ask for. I have an idea how about if you invite your friends from school and the orphanage friends including Molly for a big sleeepovwe party?"

"Leapin lizards!"

Knowing that was a definite yes Grace went downstairs to talk to Oliver about Annie's birthday plans.

"Oliver I just asked Annie what she wants to do for her birthday and she wants a sleepover with her friends and Molly is that alright with you?"

Olivwe looked up from the work he was working on and gave his wife a huge smil. Grace loved how much Oliver has changed. Just a mere few months ago he wouldn't of thought twice about some child's birthday. Now that he has a wife and daughter he would do absolute,y anything to make them happy.

"that's a wonderful idea my dear!"

"Oh Oliver I just want her to have the best birthday possible I can't imagine all the horrible things she had to go through at that horrible orphanage."

"neither can I Grace but she's here and she's safe and never has to go through that again!"

Grace kissed her husband and went to start planning Annie's birthday. Since October 11th was on a Wednesday this year Grace decided that Annie could bring cupcakes to school with her to share with her class and her birthday party will be followed that weekend. Fortunately all of Annie's friends have gotten adopted so Grace had no trouble at all contacting their parents and they were all available that day. Unfortunately sweet shy little Molly has not gotten a home yet and was still at the orphanage. Grace's heart just about broke for the little girl! Why couldn't she find a family of her own? Sweet brown hair brown eye Molly deserves to have a family just as much as the others did. Grace called the orphanage and indeed Molly was allowed to go thanks to the new orphanage mistress Mrs Johnston, picked out by Annie herself. So it was decided that all of the girls from rh orphanage would spend the night with Annie so she could see her school friends for the party then spend time with her closer friends all night.

After telling Annie all this she yelled

"oh boy!"

She kept talking nonstop about her party foe the rest of the week. She came up with games they could play, movies to watch. And she hardly slept all week due to excitement but Grace an so olivwe let her have all the excitement she could have since it was her first birthday. The day of her patty came fast enough. Sometime early that morning Grace and Olivers bed was shaken by a very bright curly red haired girl.

"Mkm daddy it's my birthday party today! Oh big! Oh boy!"

Grace loved Annie's constant energy but after looking at ththe clock she groaned when she realized that it was only 330 in the morning. She placed a gentle hand on Annie's shoulder indicating for her to calm down a bit.

"Yes it is dear but we have all day and it's very very early why don't you come into bed with us and go back to sleep."

"Aw gee."

after that she gave in and snuggled in between her parents and soon fell back to sleep. They all awoke at 930 the next morning. Grace wended to get up and start getting ready for the party since the guests were due to arrive at 4. After breakfast, showers and getting ready for the day Grace spent most of the day cleaning and setting up. Annie tried to keep busy by reading and playing with sandy even swam for an hour but by 230 she was completely restless, so Grace decided to let Annie go ahead and get ready.

"Alright dear lets go get dressed for the party we only have two hours before everyone arrives." Just an hour later Annie came bounding down the stairs in a new light purple dress Grace picked out specially for the party. Now all they had to do was wait and of course every 15 minutes Annie asked when the guests would arrive and Grace kept gently telling her to be patient and they'd be here before she knew it. Indeed by the time anyone knew it it was 4 and guests started arriving. First her school friends arrive who Annie greeted at the door before they even had s chance to knock.

"hi everyone! I'm so glad you could come! This is mom and Daddy Warbucks. Mom Daddy these are my school friends Emily, Elizabeth, Jane and Marie."

Annie introduced each friend and Grace and Oliver both smiled warmly and welcomed them all into th house. Just a few moments later Annie's friends from the orphanage came with their newly adopted parents. Annie nearly jumped for joy when she saw her fri new. Molly was driven by Duffy and her parents and of course Molly was the first to reach Annie and give her the biggest hug.

"Annie! I missed you! Thanks for havin' me! I love you Annie the orphanage is so lonely. Miss Cheryl is nice but it gets so lonely without all of you there."

Annie's hugged her little fri me tightly.

"I know Molly but just think you'll have a mom and daddy real soon my dads is workin r ally hard at finding a family for you. Trust me but hey let's have some fun tonight ok?"

Grace showed the girls to Annie's room where they'll be sleeping tonight and let them go outside and play since it was still warm. Annie then saw Molly standing behind suddenly seeming shy and uncomfortable. She quickly grabbed her hand and gave her little friend a reassuring squeeze

"Its ok Molly my friends are nice I wouldn't let Pepper be mean to you come in let's play a game!"with

Molly smiled and followed her friend outside to where the other girls were. Grace and Oliver loved how much Annie cared for and protected her little friend. They loved how she was including her in on rhough she was the youngest and wanted to make her feel comfortable.

After saying foodbye to the girls new parents Oliver and Grace went out into the yard where the girls were playing. Annie was doing a great job at making sure all of her friends were having fun and made sure her school and orphanage friends got along well. Even Pepper didn't say anything too mean except for saying tag was a baby game but Annie got her to play anyway.

At one point Molly came up to Grace and Oliver and asked shyly.

"Miss Grace Mr Oliver when are you gonna find me a mommy and daddy? I want parents as good as you are to Annie! I'm the goodest and I never ever say mean words and I never ever ever wet the bed anymore!"

Olovwe bent down and patted little Molly on the head

"I'm trying sweetheart I'm trying my very hardest I promise I won't give up on you. We'll find you the best mommy and daddy out there!"

"Thanks Mr Oliver!"

Mol,y gave both Oliver and Grace a quick hug then went back to Annie and playing. Evertgjbf went smoothly for the rest of the night. The girls had dinner cake and opened presents. They all "ohhed" and "ahhed" at all the games toys and books Annie received. Annie's school friends left soon after presents were over.

"Bye everyone! See ya on Monday! Thanks for coming!"

"Thanks for having us Annie! It was a great party!"

Annie hugged each of her friends as they left with their parents. Now Annie could spend some special quality time with her orphanage friends, specially Molly. She hated that her little friend still, hasn't gotten adopted and or broke her heart to see her go back to the orphanage the next day. But she had all of tonight and tomorrow until noon to spend time with them. The rest of the night was spent talking, catching up on their new families and watched a few movies but nothing scary becaus emolly got scared and has nightmares easily. Grace went to check on Annie at -0 that night with all the girls snuggled up around her.

"Goodnight Annie I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday party"

"Goodnight mom I love you and daddy and thanks for letting me have the best birthday ever."

Gracw smiled and kissed her daughter and went to her and olivers room to retire for the night. Grace couldn't help but think about what Molly said to them earlier today. Why couldn't she find parents? She was so sweet and loving! Grace's heart went out for the ooor girl. After giving some thought she wanted to talk to Oliver.

"Olivee I've been thinking about Molly. The poor girl as he'd to find a mother and father if her own I feel terrible for her!"

"I know Grace but as I said I'm still trying and I won't give up on a 6 year old."

"I know but I was thinking...can we keep her?"

"Now Grace we just adopted Annie and things are just getting bad to normal and we've only known her for a short time."

Grace gave her husband a smile

"we'll look how great that turned out with an orphan we only knew for a short while as well!"

" Alright dear if it means that much to you "

"then you'll keep her?"

"ill get the papers signed tomorrow"

"oh Oliver! I love you! You're the best husband oh I can't wait to tell Molly in the morning!"

Oliver wrapped Grace in his arms and kissed her. They stayed like that and slept in each other's arms. Knowing the girls would probably be up late into the wee hours of the morning talking Grace decided to let them have their own fun and would let them sleep in the next day.

The next day Grace and Oliver both woke up early to get Molly's adoption papers signed. The girls indeed woke up pretty late, well late for them anyway at 945. Mrs Pugh made a huge pile of pancakes bacon and eggs. When the girls walked in Pepper noticed all the food and her eyes lit up.

"Wow I've never seen so much food!"

All the girls piled pancakes onto their plates and went to their places. Molly took a seat next to Anne. Grace went up to Annie and kissed her good morning.

"Good morning sweetheart how did you sleep,"

Annie looked up from helping Molly cut her pancakes.

"Rewlly good Molly had a bad dream but I helped her go back to sleep and she was fine the rest of the night."

Gracw smiled at what a caring friend she was to th younger girl and couldn't wait to tell her that they were sisters. She could tell they would both be beyond thrilled at the news. Grace bent down to Molly's level and asked gently.

"You had a bad dream dear? What was it? Talking about it helps."

After silence and a shake from Molly's head Grace knew that Annie took care of everything and she was alright now. She could tell that Molly was prone to nightmares and would have many more opportunities to play mommy and comfort her. After breakfast the girls headed outside to get some more playtime before the girls had to be picked up at noon. When the girls parents arrived Annie gave them each a hug and promised to keep in touch. Pepper was still as grumpy as ever.

"Don't bother inviting me to another dumb party. Dumb food."

But Pepper had a hint of a smile. Not knowing about th adoption yet Molly hung back at Annie's side. Tears started running down her face as she clung to Annie.

"I don't wanna go back to the orphanage Annie! Please don't make me ill be gooder than good!"

Hesring this Grace and Oliver called Annie and Molly to the study. Grace pulled Molly into her lap and said gently.

"Molly how would you like it if we well adopted you?"

Molly was silent for a moment but then after a minute to process what she just heard she started to cry but happy tears.

"Yiu mean you'll be my mommy and mr Oliver will be my daddy? And Annie will be my sister?"

Olivee got up and hugged Molly.

"yes that's exactly what mommy and I mean! You and Annie are both ours!"

Molly then gave Grace and Oliver the tightest hug not believing that she was going to be adopted and Annie was going to be her sister! She then ran to Annie and gave her a hug. Annie hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Told ya Molly! You were already a sister to me and now we really really are sisters!"

annie then ran up to olivwe and Grace giving them both a tight hug at the same time.

"Mom daddy this is the best birthday present ever! Thank you both!"

Grace kissed her daughter.

"you're very welcome sweetheart we saw how special Molly was and couldn't bear keeping you two apart."

Olivee picked up Molly and kissed Grace and Annie.

"I love you all so much I'm glad we could make your birthday special Annie."

Now the Warbucks family was more than complete and they couldn't wait to share many more birthdays like these with two beautiful little girls of their own, and hopefully someday even more children.


End file.
